Naruto Next Gen Advance
by NIN9
Summary: The team Seven got bigger and now they start New Mission, Way to hard for one ninja.Read x Review nekxkakashi. Naruxhina, Kasuxsaku M For later Chapter.
1. the Mission

Naruto Advance.

I do Not Own Anything From Naruto!

NaruXHina, SakuXOCTsun, Kak-sXOCNeko, SasuXOCKasu

Ok, First Let me present You All the OC.

Taiyoo No kuni : Country Of the Sun Tsunami Country

Yoru No kuni : Country of the Night Kasumi Country

↑ .. In.yoo, Ying & Yang.

Neko: She is a Human who Can Transform Into a Demon-cat. She is a Chunnin who Help Team seven In their mission. Neko Follow Kakashi everywhere but in his House. She's a redhead and have turquoise eyes. She Act like a cool.. Strong Person. One last Thing.. She love to Mock Kasumi..  This OC is Not Mine It Is the One of my friend. 

Tsunami: He is The Kage of the sun From the Village of his Father, Hankei. He have The bad Habit to Argue With Kasumi because His father who've Killed her.His name Tsunami Came from the fact that is mother is from Kirikagure in the Mizu no kuni. He have Brown hair and Blue eye..  This OC is Not Mine It Is the One of me friend. 

Kasumi: She Is The Youngest of the Team Seven. Kakashi Found her when He was in a mission To arrest Orochimaru. He found Out by his clothes That She was From Yoru No Kuni. Kasumi is a Joyfull & Timid Caracter. She Adore Sasuke-kun. Her Father The First TsukiKage Was Killed By Hankei, The TaiyooKage. Kasumi is a dark Redhead With Big Real Pale Violet eye. She is in the Team 7.  This Is My OC 

This Took Place In The Naruto Shippuden.. Sasuke is Back.

Kasumi POV

Naruto: Aahhhh, We're back where we were neh Teme? Sakura-chan?, Said Naruto who's Sit in a tree, TEAM 7 'S BACK EVERYONE AND WE'LL GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!! ... Well it's sure Got Bigger.. But It might Help Us!

Sasuke: Shut up.. dobe..., Sasuke take a big sigh, Ahhhh it's good to say that again!

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME!!

Sakura: Stop It you Fool!

Neko-Kasu: O.O''

What Naruto Wanted to Tell But "Got Bigger" is that 2 member were had to it. Neko-san and me! ... By me I mean Kasumi. So Here it is: **1**.I'm in the most Famous Team in Konohakagure Ever & The best of All Is that I am in the same That Sasuke-kun!!! He's So. So. so... Sexy! No wonders every girls here Love him!

Neko: Still Daydreaming about Sasuke-kun dear Kasumi?, The Team Start To Laugh and I got a little bit Shy.

Kasumi: That is really Normal! E-every Girls here love him sooo much!

Sasuke: .. Hn. ¬¬'

Neko: Well not me!

Kasumi: .. That is Also Normal: You're not a "_girl_"!

Saku-Naru-Kakashi: Ahahahahah!

Neko: Wh-What Did You Say Girlie-girl?!, Said Neko A Little BIt Desapointed

Naruto: Phew, Kasumi-chan! That was a good one! Way to go!

Neko: I'll Kill you Little Bunny!!?

Kasumi: O.O What does she mean by bun- AAAHHHH!, I was cut off by neko who is actually trying to kill me! I started to run and I hide behind Sasuke.

Neko: Well, Well, Well Hiding behind her little Prince Of love, She said Sarcasticly Trying To Get me

Kasumi: Stop it!, We Started Running Around Sasuke (N/A: Poor Sasuke... XD), St-Stop It Already!

Sasuke: Would You two Stop That!

Neko: Excuse Yourself!

Sasuke: Does someone here listen to me..?

I Stop And look At her:

Kasumi: Why would I Excuse myself?! You're the one who start this!

Sasuke: Girl... Hoohh ¬¬ What a drag, Said Sasuke Like Shikamaru

Neko: You know I'm joking! You're the one who take it too personnal!, She Immidiatly Grab me by the collar

Kasumi: W-wha Do you Think Your doing?! Let me down!

Kakashi grab the wrist of neko and she instantly release, _"Thank You Really Much Neko To let me fall on my Butt! .. And in front Of Sasuke, YOU... MEANNY"_

Kakashi: You two Act like Real kids.

Naruto: Yeah! you're Worst Than me!

We all turn to Face naruto: ¬¬..

Naruto: . ... DAMN IT!

Kasumi: I-I'm Sorry Kakashi-sensei, It Won't Happen Again, i said While looking down.

Kakashi: I hope. Now Team, We have a mission Today... A Rank-**B** Mission.

Sasu-Naru: A Rank-**B** Mission?!

Naruto: .. YAY FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME THE OLD GRANNY GAVE US GOOOD MISSION!!, Naruto Said while Jumping in the Air

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe! A Rank-**B** Mission?! Why? I Mean, It's not like I would mind.. It's because Kasumi Is Still a Genin, It Will be really Hard for Her!

Kakashi: You've got a point but we are 4 chounin and I am a Jounin, so She will Be alright..

Sasuke: ... as you say.., Told Sasuke. He look Down at me and walk Away.. Mann... This will Be so Strange...

Normal POV.

Kakashi: Ok so the mission consist to Escort a Girl named Hana Nise to the Sun Village In Taiyoo no kuni.

Kasumi: Well i'm not Coming!

The Chounins Turn around To Face kasumi, All confused. ' _Why Do she not want to come_?' They All said in their head.

Neko: You are suppose to come Lil' Maggot!

Kasumi: Why would I after All I've been through?!

Kakashi: .. I see, Said Kakashi, You should stop Thinking about This Kasumi. You Have a new life, new friends, new love and ---

Kasumi: You ask To stop Thinking About my Own Village?! You Want Me to Stop Thinking About that Assho---

Kakashi: Kasumi.. Calm-down. You'll Come even If you do not Want.

Kasumi is Really Angry this time by the fact kakashi mention the Village of the Sun. She Was about to start telling something But kakashi interupt Her :

Kakashi: And don't try to escape while The mission.

She Shut her mouth close and Smirk. Kakashi Told Them To get prepare and to Wait at the Gate of Konoha. They All get going but without Kasumi.

Naruto: Neh, kakashi-sensei, started Naruto, Why did Kasumi Acted Like That When you Said "Village of the sun"?

Neko: Well it seem that only Naruto and sakura are curious about.

Sasuke: Hn, Like I would care About her..., Said passivly Sasuke

Kakashi: Well you See Sasuke, She is a bit like you...

Sasuke Acted like He was not interested But when kakashi Started to talk, He open one eye and look at kakashi. Sakura was listening Carefully and payed really much attention to it.

Kakashi: Well you see, When you Were around 8 years old, I was in a mission to Assasinate Orochimaru. And In the Country of the night I found The Tsukikage dead and all the villagers too. Knowing it was too late and That I was in an important mission, I Just pray for them And took Back on the road, 2 hours after that, We saw Orochimaru and started to fight him. He left but he have forgot someone, I little Girl of 5 years old With red hair and big violet eyes, She was crying and didn't stop yelling that Everyone had left her.. That everyone had given her up for a better place., Told them Kakashi A bit sad.

Naruto : So what the big Deal With this and Kasumi?!

Sasuke: You idiot, The little Girl Was Kasumi!

Sakura: And .. Is there any connection with Sun village?

Kakashi: They are the one who destroy her village.

The Chounin Said no words but look sadly at kakashi. They didn't know about that and they never thought of it.

Sasuke: ... Anyway, How Many days will it take to bring that girl there?

Naruto: Sasuke-teme! You stupid Heartless! You should at least Care a bit About Kasumi! I don't know why you're not, She's Even living with you!

Sasuke: I do care about her, dobe. But now where in a mission And I don't have time for Feeling, Told Sasuke passivly but still a bit loud.

Naruto: I doubt it, really. If you'd really care about, You should be worry about the mission and her.

Kakashi: ... Hum.. To answer your question sasuke, it will take a good week to get there.

Sakura: What?! A week?!

Kakashi: Yes and now let go prepare yourself. Sasuke and naruto too.

Naru-saku-sasu: Yeah.

They all get on their way home.

Sasuke POV

_"Stupid Naruto, Alway thinking of me as an heartless... hn. I don't have time for this" _

I Walk and when I arrive home, I heard someone cry. Tsk, Kasumi Is too weak, I Don,t know why we have to bring her in a rank -B mission..

All i'll do is to save her and to protect her... tsk. She's like Sakura when we were little.. not telling that kasumi is annoying... but she's weak..

Maybe i should Confort her. Wait?! What did I just think?! To Confort Her?! Tsk, What's happening to me... ¬¬

I got upstair and reach the door of my room. I was about to open it, When I heard Kasumi Cry a bit more. I turn And reach the doorf kasumi:

"_tsk What A drag_.. ". I open it and found Kasumi on her bed with a headbang of Yoru no kuni. Her eyes were Big and red, the headband was Wet. I Sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke: You should stop crying about this.., I told her coldly.

Kasumi: You know nothing about it! sob, She said to me

Sasuke: About When you were 5? Yeah, I know.

She look up at me with a sad, suprinsing look, she smile weakly at me and Started to cry again.

Kasumi: I don't wanna go there... They Will Recognize me and try to kill me at once!, she told me anxiously

_"Why would they kill her?... Gah, anyway."_

Sasuke: They won't, I said to her

Kasumi: Why wouldn't They?

Sasuke: Because I'm here, And naruto, and kakashi too. Neko and sakura are there too. I won't let them touch you.

Kasumi: You?

Sasuke: "_shit!_" H-huh I-I mean W-we!

Kasumi smirk and Then lean against me to Put her head on my shoulder.

Kasumi: You're such a bad liar.

We've stay like this for a couple of minute but I gently push her head off of me.

Sasuke: We have to pack now...

Kasumi: Sadly, Yes...

I get off her bed and Head out the room, Letting her pack her things while I pack mine. I wonder why she told me that :

" _You're such a bad liar. _"

Normal POV

Sasuke Started To Pack his Bag with all the thing he needs: Clothes,Foods, Weapon, pills and a sleeping bag. Kasumi Packed the samething too. They get out of their room at the same time. Kasumi's face face was still Red but She smile at Sasuke normally. They get out and walk to the gate. Kakashi was already there, Hana Nise and sakura too. They all waited for Naruto... After 2 minute, they spotted Naruto Who was Hugging Hinata.

Naruto: Sorry to keep Ya' Waiting!

Sakura: It was about time Naruto-baka! .. Kasumi your Eyes are all reds.. Have you Been crying?

Kasumi: Well I-huh... ---

Sasuke: it's nothing, Said Sasuke who walk in front of kasumi.

Kasumi: I-I guess so..

Sakura: Oh... o-okay..

kakashi: Let me present you Hana Nise, She is the one we'll have to Escort. We'll be really Careful because The Akatsuki Want her.

Kasumi: A-Akatsuki?! We'll have to fight them?!

Kakashi:I will have to say Yes.

Sasuke approached Kasumi Closely and Whispered in her Ear: Don't worry, they won't hurt you.

She nodded at him at then, There journey was on. Kasumi and Sakura walk beside the girl and Kakashi Walked in front of it. The others jump three to three for a better view.

Kakashi: Neko, Naruto, Sasuke! Is there anything suspicious in front of us?, Kakashi Told them by his walkie-talkie.

Sasuke: there is a trap in front of me.

Naruto: Me too!

Neko: Dido.

Kakashi: Describe them.

Naruto: Mine's a wire connected to papers bombs.

Neko: Mine too, What about your sasuke?

Sasuke: Wires connected to Kunais.

Kakashi: Got it. you can come back now.

Neko-sasu-naru: Rogers, we're out.

Kakashi turn back to face the girls and look at them. Kasumi looked determined but a little scared. Sakura Looked Really determined.

Kakashi: There is 3 traps in front of us unfortunally. We'll wait for the rest of the team so they'll guide us through. Any question?

Sakura: No.

Kasumi: W-what if The girl, Kasumi pointed Hana nise, Accidently touch one?

Kakashi: It won't happen Kasumi... ¬¬

Neko and the guy Arrive in front of them and they started to walk again.

Kasumi POV

We started to walk, Everything was perfectly normal.. until i Fell someone behind me. Maybe it will try to Attack The girl! I put myself back to back With Hana Nise and Get out a kunai.

Kasumi: Kakashi-sensei! There is someone behind us!

Normal POV

The team turn around to see kasumi in the back of hana nise with a kunai. Sasuke Came Near Kasumi and took out his Katana. Neko transform into a demon, Kakashi took out 3 kunai like naruto and Sakura put on her Gloves. It was in Silence. Nothing came.

Naruto: Kasumi.. Are you sure you heard someone?

Kasumi: completly! There was Really Some--

Kasumi Was Cut off by someone.. no something who tried to eat her arm

Kasumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!, Screamed

????: Delicious.. finally i'll eat good meat!

Kasumi: It hurt! Stop it you.. You Cannibal Look-like Plant--- AAAAAAAHHH STOP IT!

Blood started to run down the arm of kasumi.

Sasuke: Kasumi!

Sasuke Attack The thing that tried to eat kasumi. It release her and she fall into Sasuke arm.

Sasuke: Are you Alright?

Kasumi: My arm Hurt!

Sasuke look at the Beast and find out he was from the Akatsuki.

Sasuke: Who are you?!, said sasuke Madly

Sakura: This is Zetsu, from the Akatsuki. He eat corpses and humans!

Zetsu: And the little Redhead one was... Delicious.

Sasuke: You won't touch To her!

Zetsu: ... This is your Girl Sasuke?? Didn't know you have feeling.. this make you weak.

Sasuke: I'm not Weak! She's my teamate, I Have to protect her!

Zetsu Smirk at Sasuke.

Zetsu: You're such A bad liar.

Sasuke Was Speechless:

"_Kasumi: Tsk... You're such a bad liar_"

Sasuke..'_ So that what she means.. by that'_

Zetsu: I'll go then, Hand me the Girl now..

Kakashi: You'll have to fight us to have her.

Zetsu:.. I don't have time for your little game.. now hand me the girl or I'll take the other.. She seem interesting.

naruto: You won't Go with Anyone!

Zetsu: .. Well then. I'll see you later, Akatsuki don't like to wait, You'll hand the girl sooner of later anyway.

Suddenly The beast Disappeared.

Kasumi was still in the arm of Sasuke When He heard her Spasm.

Sasuke: Sakura Can't you Come heal Her?!

Sakura: Y-yes Sasuke I'm sorry.

She kneeled next to them and Started to heal her. She did not completly Heal Cause it will drain all her chakra.

Sakura smile at kasumi and told her that the rest would heal by itself.

Kasumi: Thank you Sakura-san.

The sun was about to set. And the team was indeed a bit tired.

Kakashi: We'll camp here for the night. I'll be the first to guard, After it will be neko, then sasuke and Naruto, Sakura.

Kasumi: W-what about me?

Kakashi: Your arms is in a bad shame for the moment, you should rest. It would not help anyway if you arm is injured.

Kasumi: O-ok.

Sakura, Sasuke, naruto, sakura and Hana nise prepared the camp, Naruto and kasumi was getting woods for the fire and Sakura and Sasuke Was getting water. When they get back, Hana nise was sleeping and Neko too. Sasuke turn on the Fire and place his blanket on the grass. naruto was talking to sakura who seem uninterested and kasumi put her blanket next to sasuke's. Kasumi smiled at him but he didn't respond.

Sasuke: kasumi.

Kasumi turn herself to see sasuke.

Kasumi: yes?

Sasuke: Is your arm feeling better?

Kasumi Smiled at him and nodded, She yawned and sasuke ordered her to sleep. Yet, She didn't to for the moment so they started to chat about how the mission will be. Then Kasumi, Fall asleep on sasuke Chest. First He didn't know what to do but then he placed Her on her blanket because Naruto Started To whistle at them. Finally, All the chounin Fall asleep and kakashi Guarded for his time...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

First Chapter! So tell me!

... Hana nise mean ; Flower of Lie. ... Wooowww.. so poetic x)

anywya. PLS RxR.

xox.

NIN9


	2. A VISIT TO HELL PART 1

**CHAPTER 2 : A VISIT TO HELL.**

**PART 1.**

NORMAL POV

After Three Day of Walk, The Akatsumi Never come So the team seven had drop off a bit of their defensive.

Kakashi: We are Near The Hidden Village of the Sand, when We will arrive in the Desert, We'll proceed to the west and then We'll arrive Yoru no kuni.

Kasumi let out a little Gasp but she hid it when Hana Nise and Kakashi Turned to face her. She was completly Sad, in total Despair and didn't know what to do or even Say. She just Sigh and heard someone Coming next to her: It was Sasuke. She Weakly smile at and He smirk. The road was long to find the Desert until the Heat level up. They all knew that they were really Near The Country of the wind. Naruto turn to face Sakura and They both smile.

Kasumi Suddenly stop to walk, Sasuke stop next to her:

Sasuke: Are you coming?

Kasumi didn't Respond she just had a blank face.

Sasuke: ... Kasumi?

She Didn't Respond now too.

Sasuke: Kakashi, Something is wrong with kasumi.

Kakashi turn back to face them and the team do the same too. Kakashi walk in front of kasumi and look into her eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with her and Then She smile Evilly at them and Smirk.

Kakashi: Kasumi could you expla---

POOF

Kasumi Transform herself into a member of the Akatsuki. Sasuke and Kakashi Jump Back with the rest of the team.

Sakura: That is... That is Deidara!, Said sakura suprised of what just happened, How come?! Where is Kasumi?! I thought it was her back there when she Gasp and -

Sasuke: When she smiled at me.

Deidara: You should learn To protect a naive caracter like her! And you Sure seem to be really slow to not remark it.

Kakashi: Where is she now?!, Said kakashi who clenched his fist.

Deidara: Oh! I'm sorry, She is Right Here, He smirk and then a big white bird appear behind Him. He was holding Sakura with his Tail. She was unconcious.

Sasuke was about to move when Deidara Cut him off:

Deidara: No no no! I wouldn't do that if I was you, lil' Itachi's brother. I Could Make it Explosed if you move! Hehe.

Sasuke: Damn it!, He said Kicking The Sand

Deidara: Now Hand me the Girl... and I'll return you The Naive one.

Hana N: I won't Go with you!

???: Weak.

Hana N: What- Mmphf?!

The Team turn back to See Itache Holding Hana nise. She fainted in his Arm.

Sasuke Look At Itachi and Got Even more Angry. Sakura put on her Glove and Attack Itachi. He dodged Every of her Attack. Kakashi Put hand on sakura's shoulder and told her he will take itachi and told her to take Deidara.

Sasuke: That is A Distraction Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura: What do you Mean by that Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: They Want to Get the Two of them.

Naruto Clenched his fist and look at Sasuke: Why do they want the two?!

Deidara: Well that's a good Question. You See, Hana Hold a Bijuu inside of her named Gobi and The Naive one --

Itachi: The Naive one is the last who Survivor from her clan, Who know what power she really hold, Even If she seem Very weak.. But maybe We could Bring her too..

Sasuke: You won't Go With Hana nise Neither Kasumi!

Deidara: Heh! I Doubt it Reall--- Ooh, Look who Awaking.

Kasumi Open Her eyes slowly. She found out she was Firmly Attached.. Well It was more a tail of keep her attached. When she Saw Kakashi Fight With An Akatsuki member, She quickly made a conclusion: She Had been Captured by The Akatsuki, She started To panicked and Scream to her Team.

Naruto: Damn It! You'll Let her Go and i'll make you see!

Naruto Make some Hand Sign and Many Clone appeard (Bunshin no jutsu). Of Of the Clone Was doing Something in the Hand of naruto, it was a big ball of energy. He Run Toward Deidara, Sasuke Knew What he was doing and scream at him:

Sasuke: No Naruto! Stop it! He'll Kasumi if you Attack him!!

Kasumi: WHAT?! Naruto Stop It Please!!

Naruto: Ödama Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Oh well! I have no Choice Then.

Kasumi Move a bit and Throw A Kunai Far of the Explosion. She Made some Hand sings and Then The Bird Explosed.

Kakashi-Neko-Saku-Sasu: KASUMI!

Deidara: ... This Is Such A bad Loss, Even Zetsu Seemed to love her, Hehe!

Kakashi And Neko Turn Back to Fight Itachi and Sakura Kneeled Down on The Floor. Naruto Scream at Him and Then He touch him with his Rasengan. Deidara Was Sent Flying Away. Blood Started to Drool From his mouth and he Stand up. Sasuke Who Was Terribly Mad Run Toward Him With his Kusanagi and Transpierced his Chest, A Violent Current Of Electricity Burned him.

Sasuke: See?! We're not The Only One To Suffer now!, He Said.

Deidara Look Blankly into Sasuke's eye. His Sharingan was on. Deidara Fall on The ground And Sasuke WithDrew his Kusanagi out of The unmoving Body. Sasuke Breath was Fast. He turn to See Naruto sitting on the Sand and Kakashi and Neko Fighting Itachi. Itachi Put The Girl Down To Fight and Sakura took The Opportunity to TAke her. Naruto Stood up and Attack Itachi With his Rasengan. He Fall on The Floor and Didn't Move. It turn out To Be Another Person and Not Itachi.

Sakura: What?! It 's the Second Time They Tricked Us!, Sakura Turn to Sasuke on the Sand Breathing heavily and Run to him, Are-are you Okay Sasuke-kun?, She Told Him Sadly.

Sasuke Look up at her, He Had A Dizzy Face. She hug Him and he Close his Eyes.

Kakashi: He is Alright Sakura-chan, He may Feel Dizzy of What Happen, He must have you to much Chakra

Naruto: Look Here! It's Kasumi!, Sasuke get off of Sakura and Look At Naruto, She Have no Bruise but she don't move..

The Team All run to Naruto and Look At The Unconcious Girl. Kakashi Kneeled Down to See If her Heart Was Beating. The team Waited for an Answer. Kakashi Turn To Them And Nodded. The all smiled. Sasuke place her head on his laps.

Sasuke: Kasumi? Can you Hear us?

She didn't answer.

Naruto: Kasumi-chan.. Answer us!

Finally She Started To Move and Got Up so Fast That She Hit Sasuke's chin who fall back.

Kasumi: Phew! That Was Near!, She Look At The Team.

Kakashi-neko-Saku-Naru: O.o

Kasumi: .. What?, She look Under her and See Sasuke with a Blue on His Chin, Oh my god! Sasuke, Did I do That To You?!

Sasuke: It-it's Alright Kasumi-chan, he Told Her with a Weak Smile.

Kasumi: ...!! Did I just see your lips Make a Tiniest Mouvement Upward? Did you Just Call me Kasumi-chan?!

The Team Laugh And Naruto Whistled. Sasuke was a Bit shy and turn to face something Else.

Sasuke: Shut it Kasumi.

Neko: So Kasumi, What did you Back Later? We All See You Throw A Kunai.

Sakura: I know ! She Use A replacement Techique With The Kunai.

Kasumi: Yep

Kakashi: That was A Good Idea.

Kasumi: Though It Was Really Hard for me... I Even Started to Believe I'll Die There!, Told Them Kasumi.

Neko: Well Now you're Here so, Everything 's fine... Can We go Back To The Mission now?

Kakashi Looked At Hana Nise and Kasumi, Who Looked really Tired and told That They'll find a place to sleep. He Took The Girl And Put her on His Back. Sakura Heal Sasuke And Naruto and Sasuke took On a Bridal-style Kasumi. They All Started to Walk. Kasumi Falled Asleep on Sasuke. At The End of the Day, Kakashi Found a Cave for Them To Sleep. Hana Nise Open Her Eyes to find out she was in A cave. At First, She Thought that she had been Captured by the Akatsuki and Saw The Team. She sigh and took out a blanket to sleep.Sasuke Sat on The ground, His back on the Wall. He Lean Kasumi on Him and put a blanket on Them. Since they Were Best Friend, they didn't Really Care to do that. Sasuke put his arm protectivly around her tiny waist. Kasumi smiled and place her hand on his chest. Sakura Was Asleep, Naruto too.. But he seem to Dream About Ramen.. ¬¬. Hana Nise was Asleep and kakashi and Neko were talking next to the fire.

Neko: The Teenage are the most Cuter in lovely Story? Huh.. Even Them know what a feeling is... And They are great .. Fearless Shinobi, Said Neko and Started to Laugh sweetly.

Kakashi: Well... we can't stop a heart to beat no?

Neko: Baka! We Are Jounin yes We can! -.-', Neko Hit him on the Head

Kakashi: Ouch! Well... Then We can'T Stop a heart to love.. Is that Better?

Neko: Yeah. Well i'll go Sleep Goodnight!

Kakashi: ...

Neko?? Are you listening to me?

She look at him and he was reading An Icha Icha Paradise book.

Neko: Baka! Hmph!

And They all Go to Sleep.

* * *

???: Do You Know Where They're Heading?

???: They Are Heading To The Hidden Village of Yoru no Kuni, We'll wait for them There.

???: Good, Itachi.

Itachi: ..

???: I Want You To Bring The Two of them.

Itachi: As you wish.

* * *

Neko: Kasumi... Sasuke... KASUMI & SASUKE WAKE UUUPP!

Kasu- Sasu: Wah!

The Two of them woke up and eat really fast. They Pack and walk toward Yoru no kuni. Sakura and naruto Talked about The Fight in the Desert. Neko, hana and Kakashi talked about The Reward and Sasuke and Kasumi just... didn't Talk at All. It didn't took Long the Sky Was Getting Darker every minute.

Sakura: What's That?

It was so dark they Can Barely See Themselve. Kakashi put Hana behind him and took out kunai, naruto too. Sakura put her glove and Sasuke Put Kasumi Behind him and took out his kusanagi. Kasumi didn't do Anything But Look At the Ground. After 30 second, They could'nt see themself Anymore.

Naruto: Is Everyone Alright?? And Could Someone Tell Me What's Happening?!

Sasuke: We don't know Bak--

Kasumi: We have Enter In The country of the night.. that's all...

Sasuke sens a shoulder Brushing on his arm and it turn out to be kasumi. He Heard her foot steps. She Was Waliknig Toward Kakashi.

Kasumi: I'll guide Now, kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: You can See Through This Darkness, kasumi-chan?

Kasumi: Well.. I Use to live Here. This is part of The Jutsu We Use: We can See in the Dark.

Kakashi: I'll let you Guide Then.

Kasumi: We'll have to make A Chain with our hands. Ok someone, Take my hands.

It turn out to Be kakashi, Hana Nise, Sasuke, Sakura,Naruto and Neko . Kasumi Told theme that they Were in a forest and that there is a route to The Hidden Village Of the Night. During The Walk Nobody Talk Because They heard Scary thing like Blood Drooling, Bones crackings and Things that Scare. Sakura lean Against Sasuke and whispered to him:

Sakura: I wonder How come Kasumi is not afraid of the sound... I Mean She is afraid of horror movie no? So How she is not afraid of that? Even Me I'm Scared.

Sasuke: I don't know Either. Maybe Because She Use To Live There...

Kasumi: In The Village, There is Light so You'll See it from far... And please Stop Talking Or Whispering Cause Many Dangerous Animals Live Here.

Kakashi: Kasumi-chan, When we'll be really near of .. your village, I want you To Get in The Back, Maybe with Sakura and Sasuke.

Kasumi: Why, kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi didn't Answer and She Sigh. They continued to Walk and When they got really near, They Could See Blue fading light. It Was Beautiful From This point of View. Kasumi Sigh and Let The Place To Kakashi, She Got Between Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto: Pheew!! It's Stink! What that odor?! DId it Smell like it Back Then Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi: No, Naruto-kun.

The Odor Grew Bigger and The Team Dislike It. When They Arrive, Sakura and Naruto Gasp in Terror: The Corpses of the Villagers where Are There. Nothing Haved Change at all. Kakashi Sigh and Let go of the Hand Of Hana. Sasuke Looked Down at Kasumi She Was in Choc. Her Big Eye Were in Tear and She Didn't Loose Her Grip on Sasuke Hand. She Look at Her Villages. Many Corpses and Blood.

Sasuke: Kasumi..

She Fall on The Floor and Started To Cry, She Cry Even Harder Than They Ever See. Sakura Hug and KasumiBurried Her Face in her Neck. Sasuke Took Her Hand And Naruto Barely Look At Her. The Adult Look At Her:

Hana N.: Poor things...

Kasumi get off of Sakura and run into The City.

Kakashi-Sasu: Kasumi! Come Back here!

They Searched Around And Found Her in a Big House She Was Looking At Someone. It's Was a dead body of a man. He looked A bit like her.

Naruto: Kasumi-chan... is he your Father..?

Kasumi: Y-yes Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei Maybe We should Go..

He took Kasumi Hand and She leaned against Him. She Cry and Cry. She didn't stop. Sasuke put his hands on her back and told her to calm down. Her Hands was around his neck and She burried her face in his neck. after a moment she stop and Look at the Team. She Smile And Sasuke Propose her to Bring her on his Back. She Nodded and jump onto Sasuke's Back. When They Were About to Get out, They Heard Footstep Coming Closer.

Kasumi Hold on to Sasuke Tightly and Somebody come in front of them.

Kasumi: ... Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura: And Kisame.

Kisame: I'm flattered That you know Me.

Sasuke: What Do you Want You Jerks!

Itachi: Fool, The Jinchuuriki and The one on your back.

Kisame: Now... now... The Jinchuuriki and Sasuke's Precious Girl You mean.

* * *

Wow... My Second Chapter... Anyway... ' Sorry For All The Lovely act in this Chapt. I Was Listening To Here in your arms - Hellogoodbye and Beating Hearts Baby - Head Automatica xD

Anyway.. what do you thinks of it?


	3. A VISIT TO HELL PART 2LAST

**A VISIT TO HELL PART 2**

_Sasuke Propose her to Bring her on his Back. She Nodded and jump onto Sasuke's Back. When They Were About to Get out, They Heard Footstep Coming Closer.Kasumi Hold on to Sasuke Tightly and Somebody come in front of them._

_Kasumi: ... Uchiha Itachi._

_Sakura: And Kisame._

_Kisame: I'm flattered That you know Me._

_Sasuke: What Do you Want You Jerks!_

_Itachi: Fool, The Jinchuuriki and The one on your back._

_Kisame: Now... now... The Jinchuuriki and Sasuke's Precious Girl You mean._

On these words, Sasuke Got Angrier.

Sasuke: _These Are Things That do not matter Now_.,He close his eyes and Sigh,_By the Way Itachi, She is nothing for me._

Kasumi Open her Eyes Wide. She close them and smile. She get off of sasuke, He look at her with surprise.

Kasumi: _I don't want to be a burden while you fight._

He turn Back and face The Two Akatsuki member.

Kakashi Told to Sakura to bring Kasumi and Hana nise to the Sun village, They'll fight them back while the girls are gone. Sakura Nodded and Took Hana and Kasumi by the hands, Training them away for The Fight. Kasumi Glance At Sasuke and let out a little cry. The Girls Were Gone into the Darkness of Yoru no kuni.

Neko: _Kakashi, _He turn to face her, _I'll go after Sakura and the others, K?_

He nodded and Then She Run After The girls.

Itachi: _I'll go after Them, You stay with -_

Sasuke: _You'll have to Fight me Before, Itachi!_

Itachi Look down at His little Brother and Then at Kakashi. He Glance at Kisame and Told him to go after the Girls. In one jump, Kisame Was gone Leaving only Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**WITH THE GIRLS.**

The Three Ninja and the Jinchuuriki Run through the Forest. Jumping from tree to tree, Heading to the Sun Village. Kasumi Was Anxious: She couldn't Enter in this country without Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-kun. She continue to Jump from tree to tree. The could See The Light of Taiyou no Kuni.

Sakura: Relief _Finally!_

They Head for the Gate of the Village.

Neko: _And i tought it would take More time! You lied to Us kasumi-baka!_

The Two Guard from the Gate turn their head to see The Leaf Genins, Suspicious by what Neko said. Kasumi Hide behind a Tree. "_Please, On of the Guard Said, What was the Name You said?_". They looked Curious, With Their Big Gold Headbang Covering their head.

Neko: _Hum.. The name I just Said Was Kasumi... Why?_

The Other Guard Find out the little Kasumi and took her by the Neck. Kasumi Cry out in pain and Neko Just realised What she said.

Guard: _You Were Talking About this Kasumi?! She is from Yoru no Kuni, huh? I Think we just found Something interesting, Haku!, _He said in a smirk.

Sakura: _Let go of her! She done nothing wrong!_

Haku (guard): _Maybe we Should Bring her to Tsunami-Sama. He would be so pleased to kill her from his own hands_.

Kasumi Spasm, They were talking about Tsunami, who was one of his friends back then. How come he would Kill her?

Kasumi: _The New Kage wouldn't Kill me!_

[...: _Let her Be, We need her! haha_!

They all turn around to See, Unfortunatly, Kisame. They Were all shocked. The two Guards Kick Kasumi Down and Run into the city.

Sakura: _Neko-san, Got get Kakashi and the Guys we will need them. I'll Fight With Kisame._

Neko: _But_ -

Kasumi: _I'll go get them! If I stay Here one more minute I could get Killed_.

Saku-Neko: _Right._

She Start to run towards the village of the night.

* * *

**WITH THE GUYS.**

The guys were exhausted nearly dead. They couldn't Fight anymore.

Itachi: _When will you understand that you aren't Stronger than me, Sasuke?_

Sasuke: _You won't Take Them away. Anway, They must already be at the village of the sun By now._

Itachi: _Oh well, There is not chance kisame could bring you precious one then, She must be already dead "By now"._

kakashi: _What do you want to say by that, Itachi? _

Itachi: _It is so obvious: She is the last of the village of the night, The war Between Yoru and Taiyou is not finish until she's dead_..

Naruto: _SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!? _

Sasuke and Kakashi Sighed. Then they heard a Very numb _"Kakashi-sensei!" _from a childish and Fragile voice.

Itachi: _you are right Little Naruto, There she come_.

Sasuke rose and Went to the source of the Cry.

Sasuke: _Kasumi! Where are you_?!

He Saw A Small silouhette running toward him. Kasumi look Anxious. He Take her by the shoulder And Ask her What Happen.

Kasumi: _K-kisame a-at The Taiyou Gate! I Can't Enter there, They Wanted to bring me to The Kage. T-they Want me dead.._

Sasuke Didn't Speak but looked confused at her.

Kasumi: _Forget About Itachi! We have to get to Taiyou! Sakura and Neko Are there Fighting!_

Sasuke: _But What about Itac_-

Kakashi: _She is right Sasuke_, They turn to face Kakashi, _anyway Itachi disapeared in a poof_.

Naruto: _And he said to you're lying is Lame. Why does Every Akatsuki member say that to you?! I don't get!_

Sasuke Look down at Kasumi, He saw a hand mark on her neck. He raised up her chin, Making her knees melt. His face was so near of her. He looked Confused at the Bruise.

Sasuke: _What Happen Back there?!_

Kasumi: _I-I Told you T-they wanted to bring me to the K-kage. One of the Guard took me by the neck._

Sasuke: _.. I'm sorry Kasumi., _He bowed at her

Kasumi: _Huh.. For what?, _She said Looking confuse.

Sasuke: _I wasn't There to defend you as I told you._

Naruto: _Neh?! Sasuke who make promises to a girl? Sasuke Who beg for a pardon? In what world are We?!_

Kakashi: _Be quiet Naruto, We assist at Something we oftenly see from sasuke: we Assist at a love moment._

Naruto: _A-a love moment? You mean that those two love each other?!, _he Look at the Two lovers who Were blushing madly

Kakashi:_ T-this is like in the icha-icha Book!! When Ruki Demand a pardon to amaya for not being there! Hey you two! Keep it for your eighteen Year old! you're too for that kind of activities!, _He said in a lunatic tone.

Sasu-Kasu: _¬¬ .. Erhhh Creepy._

Sasuke: _Anyway. Kasumi, Get on my back._

Kasumi: _H-hai, Sasuke-kun_.

She jumped on her back and they run to The Taiyou Village. Kasumi Hold tightly onto sasuke's back. she put her head near his neck and Whispered a Thank you that made him shivered madly. when They Arrived, They saw Neko and Sakura Panting and a Kisami lying dead on the floor.

Naruto: _Look like we arrived just in time! ¬¬, _He said sarcasticly,_ all Because of Kasumi and Sasuke!_

Sasuke: _Shut up dobe._

Kasumi Run to the girl and Kneeled down at Them.

Kasumi: _Are you two Alright?! I'm sorry i didn't Stay to fight but you are more stronger than me.. _

Sakura Smiled Back at Her when someone kicked Kasumi. they all turn to see The kage of the Sun Village. Sasuke Took Kasumi and Get Behind Kakashi.

Kakashi: _I'm sorry, Even if you are the Kage of this village, You have no right to Kick a member of my team_.

Kasumi: _Ts-tsunami-kun_, She said out loud.

Tsunami: _Oh, so you remember me, Kasumi? Wanna "welcome back" Hug_?, He smirk, _You were always the innocent one. I told you that we'll kill your village, but all you did was being Friendly to me, Even if I was your enemy. you're so Weak and pathetic. I don't see how a Girl like you could have killed my Father so Easily._ -

The Team Seven Gasped.

Tsunami: _Oh well, By using The Forbidden Jutsu Called Lullaby Jutsu, You could done anything but.. you? The innocent and cute little Girl I Know Couldn't have- Killed and cut my father - only with your voice?!_

Kasum: _But .. you remembered that it was the only Technic I knew perfectly.. The Technic that use Voice and the Body to Automaticly Destroy Anybody_.., She fall Alseep.

Tsunami: _This kasumi.. She is still cute even With blood running down her body. I couldn't let her live.._

Sasuke: _If you kill her, I'll make your world like hell and kill you evantually._

Tsunami: _Oh, I see She found herself an hero? You must be happy, she's quite a beauty. Anyway, I let you sleep to my village and Tomorrow you'll head back to Konohakagure._

They All nodded and The head to The Chambers.

* * *

Oh Well... hehe! 


End file.
